full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeeve Leads
A young child with to much passion and energy that he knows what to do with, Zeeve loves nothing more than loud noises, making art and even more making trouble. Born to a fairly respectable family, but raised mostly by his brother he is the youngest hunter of the Fang Alert monster watch group and acts as its 'supernatural expert'. While he personally has a deep infatuation with the supernatural, he also wants to protect his town and so becomes a hunter, but is none the less a well meaning person and despite his eccentricities and wants to help. He will later see the error of his ways and with the help of his friend Natalie Norwest in forming the the Talbot Pack Crusaders, and later transcending his suspicions of the supernatural and becoming a werewolf. Characteristics *'Name': Zeeve Leads *'Aliases': Rebelution (Fang Alert), Knight (Talbot Pack Crusaders) *'Age': 13 (First Appearance), 16 (Talbot Crusaders) *'Hair': Black (in both forms) *'Eyes': Blue (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Horror films, the supernatural, video games, Robert Leads, meat, fantasy, Natalie Norwest(crush/love interest), Wildcatz, acting, role play, graffiti, art, breaking the status quo *'Dislikes': Vegetables, the supernatural, Underside of the Wolf Paw (formerly), people insulting his brother, being reigned in, consistency, hurting people *'Family': Robert Leads (Older brother), Mother and father (Estranged) Appearance Human When he first appeared Zeeve stood at 5'2ft, which is slightly tall for his age and is a thin, although not gangly young child who years of inconsistent exercise and couch lifestyle has lead to a skinny build. A rather pale Caucasian his long black hair goes past his ears and towards his back trying to mimic his brothers hair when it is undone: with no real bangs they part dead centre and evenly sit on either side of his face, with one Fang Alert member says he looks like a mini Ozzy Osborne with the hair. He often wears black t-shirts with anti-conformist messages on his chest saying 'rebel' or a white fist striking into the air. In addition he wears blue jeans and black and white sneakers. He is also sometimes wears a dark blue crash helmet with sholder and knee pads when he roller skates. He often slouches and is said to have a shifty look about him, which usually cause him to flip off whoever insulted him. After the timeskip Zeeve is roughly the same person he was years ago if at lot taller nearing 5'7ft in height. He maintains his gangly, thin yet surprisingly athletic build from his life of skateboarding, hyper active lifetstyle and junk food. He is less pale as the years have gone past, although his messy black hair remains rather unchanged after all the years, and has stopped trying to imitate his brothers mullet, cutting it shorter making it more spikey. His pension for loud T-Shifts has not changed much, as he prefers to wear derisive slogans like 'power to the people' or 'drop dead.' He slouches still making him seem shorter then most. After becoming a Lycan he does noticeably change, he shoots up four inch's in height, brining him to almost six feet tall. He gains broader shoulders and gains a more toned body, which gifts him the muscular body builder/athlete body that all the human male lycans get: with him notably one of the more cut and defined males with a clear eight pack. After competing against the other males he finds he has packed on over 40 pounds of muscle. He also gains a better posture and later trims his hair causing it to become spikier and more wild. After ditching the long hair people actually say he looks rather handsome. Lycan After letting Natalie bite him and transforming Zeeve stands at a impressive six foot eleven in height and gains the physique of a athlete bodybuilder, pushing his cut but slight muscles to noticeable but compact muscle with a impressive upper body and V taper. His black fur dominates his body, covering his feet shins, knees, chest thigh, shoulders and fore arms, while his new yellow fur enwraps his face save for his nose, while his neck upper arms, back, ears and lower legs are all a sunshine yellow. His new long tail itself is mostly yellow with a small black tuff on the end. Finally his face lengthens out into a long very slender, almost jackal like muzzle, with his fore head and nose being yellow while his cheeks, eyes and lower jaw remain black. Pack Uniform Zeeve uniform looks like a sleeveless, charcoal black wetsuit with the primary zipper from the chest to the belly button usually undone down to the naval showing off his chest, while the shorts stop at mid thigh. However a red strap on the inside and outside of the mid shin connects to a strap of latex covers the side of the knee connecting it onto a charcoal black sock that wraps around his foot by the mid shin, while exposing the front and back of the knees. He wears a black and red utility belt around his waist with two large bags that hang down to his mid thigh for carry heavy objects. He also uses a pair of bright yellow fingerless gloves over his black fur hands. Zeeve also wears a large black satchel bag over his left shoulder in addition to his black and red backpack, carrying all his stuff. He would later incorporate padded armour in the form of greave's knee pads, pauldrons and a chest plate when major combat came about. Background Zeeve family life has been less than ideal, as his parents jobs have kept them away from him for much of his life and he only sees them from time to time. However unlike their last child Zeeve had his big brother to look out for him from day one, and as long as he can remember Robert has been there for him and likewise when he is able he has been there for Robert. As such he has not been as isolated as brother was and has a more stable childhood, although has picked up in the process of growing up several of his brothers more rebellious and non-conformist traits.Oddly though it was this love of rocking the boat and non-conformity that won him his first friend in Natalie Norwest, as when other people poked fun at her head dress Zeeve actually complimented her on it finding it 'cool.' Since those days Zeeve and Natalie have been fast friends and although they still have a lot of growing they get on amazingly well. Still Zeeve's life would not be without controversy as he was arrested by the age of eight for graffiti art and later the next year went onto win a young artists award for most original piece in his local school. His love of trouble would also often lead to him winding up in the principle office and its only thanks to his brother stepping in for his parents that he had not been kicked out one occasion after an disastrous prank with a fire cracker in the toilet. Needless to say though his non-conformist attitude has won him a lot of respect from his fellow students and next to Natalie is the most popular kid in his class. It is important to note that Zeeve was never a bully, and only ever rebelled against what he saw as 'unjust authority.' He would often protect other students from bullies, including Rosie Hilty, who developed a infatuation with him from a young age. However when his brother started Fang Alert Zeeve instantly joined the organisation and eagerly invited all his friends, including Natalie, only to discover her pro werewolf club the Underside of the Wolf Paw and sadly they had a row over werewolves and fell out. Since then Zeeve has gone onto be given the title of 'supernatural expert' due to his fondness of monster movies and the fact he begged his brother he get the title. Even so as Fang Alert begin to tackle bigger and more serious threats Zeeve slowly realises how wrong he was, but how can he ever face Natalie after what he said. However as Fang Alert gradually began to take more and more casualties, and was betrayed by Kate Argent, Zeeve conceded with brother to end the monster hunting group and Zeeve had to make up with his friends Natalie, Stacie and even Diana. Years later he would hang around his friends as they plotted to become werewolves and even invited Zeeve to join them though he declined. He however did stay with them during their first transformation at the factory and even helped cover for them while out and about. Yet he became increasingly angry with them when they tried to push Zeeve to become a werewolf, even though he was not at ease with it. He would later have a falling out with Natalie and Natalie upset that she was losing her best friend kicked him out the group: for what she saw as his own protection. This would ironically lead to Zeeve being captured later that night by a hunter cult who wanted Zeeve's brother to teach them, and kidnapped Zeeve to blackmail them. To both siblings surprise they were saved by the now enlarged Talbot pack Crusaders with Zeeve being rescued at the same time by Rosie, Natalie and Jessica Lovegood. He would later carry Rosie clear when she was wounded in the fighting and was present when the Talbot Pack lead by Peter arrived to break up the chaos. During this Natalie's sister Ashley Norwest tried to break up Zeeve and Natalie, as she felt that the former hunter would put her sister in danger. Incensed by someone telling him what to do, (and weakening to the idea over the last few days) Zeeve told Natalie to bite him and just before sunrise on the last full moon of the month he transformed: he would then profess his love for Natalie and join the pack as Natalie's Knight. Still after first transforming Zeeve suddenly experienced a whole new wave of sensations and was initially very confused by them, especially around his female packmates. He would at first find it hard to think and get easily embarrassed when he wouldn't have before, and he slowly began to feel the need not only to fight but also make sure everyone in his pack was safe. Yet over time he managed to hone and control these new feelings and matured as a person. However he would become torn between Rosie, Jessica and Natalie all of whom had a crush on him leading to them all trying to steal him away for dates. Personality Like his brother Zeeve is deeply passionate, but unlike his brother he has zero impulse control: he is spontaneous, loud and likes to pull pranks, although like his brother shows a lack of respect for authority and speaks his mind honestly. While in no way mean spirited he is smarter than his age lets on and takes full advantage of those that underestimate him. However a pang of arrogance and an obsession with monster movies has lead to him claiming to be an exert on the supernatural revealing also his tendency to brag and seem impressive. None the less he is hyper energetic, caring person and even though at times be a bit hash with his pranks he is as well meaning in his intentions as he is as sharp with his wit as well as his spray can. After fighting the supernatural he is initially defiant to the fact that many of the things he had been claiming about the supernatural were grossly inaccurate: showing his stubborn side. Still after most of his gang is infected and leave he explodes violently and yells at everyone and everything until he encounters his friend Natalie: it is here he broke down crying about his own failure admitting that he was wrong. It is this final acceptance that actually sees Zeeve mature, while he remains passionate he becomes less brattish and more responsible, and while still impulsive he balances that out with a healthy dose of objectivism, watching what he says and being more careful about jumping to conclusions. He also develops a desire to protect his home and make up for the things he did while hunting and thus seeks to show a better side. As he ages and becomes a real hero he takes on more heroic qualities, standing up to bullies, refusing to hurt those who are unable to fight back and always leaping into the fray, which is a stark contrast to his younger more immature self. Still he takes delight in aggravating those he fights with snide insults and quips, as he rolls around them on his roller skates poking fun at their inability catch him. Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Beta Werewolf' :*'Colour control': Zeeve has the amazing ability to control colour making it 'do things' things that are red he can heat up or energise as the word can be, green things he can make bigger, while blue things he can reduce to a liquid state. Among other things. However for this to work he has to be in physical contact with the paint and does not work on things that are naturally coloured that way, are organic like trees, or have been changed by magic. :::He frequently uses this ability in conjuction with his spray cans to say spray a door blue to turn it into a liquid, or paint something yellow to produce a bright light: or most frequently using his black uniform to surround himself in shadows and make him nearly undetectable. *'Cunning': Zeeve possess a degree of cunning that is unusual for someone his age, he can be both manipulative, and sneaky and is able to set traps and pranks with remarkable skill and is very good at worming himself into good positions. Its just fortunate he is not malicious about it. Skills *'Graffiti art': Zeeve is a talented graffiti artist and in his youth a minor annoyance to the local Everett police. While he no longer vandalises property, he still has a knack for it and is asked to paint buildings by certain individuals. AFter turning he takes to tagging an area where he and the other Crusaders have stopped a crime, as a calling card. He also uses them in conjunction with his powers to create spectacular combat attacks while on the fly. *'Roller Skating': Zeeve uses roller skates to get around, and is remarkable fast on them: he has the bright idea of using them to chase down monsters to expected results. He loves to do it even more as a werewolf after turning as he can reach speeds that send his adrenaline into overdrive. He also combines them with his martial arts to fully realise his combat style of lightning fast attacks at high speeds, and allows him to rapidly deploy paint in specific areas to create come devastating combo attacks. He also enjoys attempting to keep up with Natalie who he can just about match when she is at her slowest speeds. *'Monster movie knowledge': Zeeve loves horror films, and as such avidly watches them, he has gathered over the years a sizable collection and knows a lot about them. He sadly mistakes a lot of fiction for fact and seems to always have something to say on any monster they fight which 95% of the time is wrong. However when he gets it right it is often a huge boon to Fang Alert. *'Hand to hand combat': Surprisingly talented at fighting, Zeeve combines quick and rapid strikes in combination with his cunning to hit an opponent where he is most vulnerable. Taught by both his brother Robert and at a martial arts class with his friend Natalie, he has been doing it for five years now. Before turning he had a habit for using cheap tactics in a fight but as he aged he began to rely more on his skill and demonstrates a good ability to place himself in a favourable position. *'Quips': Zeeve has a tendency to joke about while fighting, even before being a werewolf and insults his opponents to throw them off. Equipment *'Spray can': Zeeve posses spray paint cans, and carries them wherever he goes, he even wears them on his pack uniform. *'Roller-skates': Needed for roller-skating! They are later modified so he can use them in his werewolf form. *'Hunting uniform' *'TPC Pack outfit' Relationships Zeeve's Relationships Gallery Zeeve Leads, Casual and Pack Attire.JPG|Human Zeeve Leads (Knight), Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Lycan Voice Actor *Ryan Reynolds before turning *Newton Pittman after turning Trivia *His theme song in Fang Alert is 'Caffeine' by Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams *His theme song in the Talbot Pack is 'Any other way' by We Three Kings Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fang Alert Category:Villains Category:Talbot Pack Crusaders Category:Former Villains Category:Talbot Pack Category:Heroes Category:Werewolves